The Sky Princess
by Gman91
Summary: Set in an alternate universe Elesa takes it upon herself to protect the lovely Skyla who has been deemed as a princess. But Elesa doesn't even know what she is protecting Skyla from or why. But trouble is on the horizon.
1. The Thunder Guardian Captain

A young, blonde girl strolled through the streets of Nimbasa on a very bright, hot day. She seemed oblivious to all of the stares and comments tossed her way. The light breeze hit her head on yet didn't have any impact on her very short hair that was cut above her hair. Instead the breeze just barely pushed back the white headphones that were placed on her head. The black cords that belonged to the headphones were flowing free because of the breeze and the fact they were not connected to anything. No one knew why she wore those headphones, she never had the cords connected to anything but then again no one knew a lot about that woman. Which is why the public was so shocked to see her. Despite living in the same city the young girl very rarely went outside. The lady's headphones wasn't the only thing about her appearance that people didn't understand, everything she wore was just odd. Her yellow shirt was sleeveless and middle of it was just black stripes alternating with blank stripes. Then the rest of her outfit was black tights with yellow high heels to top it off. And she seemed to have no problem walking in the heels. Despite her odd choice in clothing the woman was considered very pretty and her bright, blue eyes really helped that. Though there was one more thing she carried along that wasn't exactly pretty, a halberd gripped tightly in right hand and the blade pointed towards the ground. Though no one was at all surprised that she had a weapon along with her, they had expected it. Her eyes had a sharp focus though, she only had one destination and she was heading straight there. She navigated swiftly around the brightly lit buildings and smooth black roads like she had been through the town a thousand times. Which she probably has because the young woman has spent her whole life here. Nimbasa was a large and beautiful city, one of the largest in all of Unova. It was the self-proclaimed home of fashion and thus prided itself on being bright and beautiful. Though instead of being painted in bright colors, Nimbasa was bright in a different way. A lot of the city was painted black but the signs and décor of buildings along with the street lights were all very light and radiant colors which stood out more due to the black paint.

"Mommy, is that the Thunder Guardian Captain Elesa? She is my hero!" commented a young boy as the blonde lady strolled by. His comment was just one of many about her but the young boy's words got her to stop walking. She then bent her knees and lowered herself down so she was on eye level with the boy who was right next to her. He already had a huge, goofy smile on his face just because she was acknowledging him.

"I am your hero, huh, well that makes me happy. It's not often that I have bots look up to me. I would love to stay and talk more but I am in a hurry. Stay strong little one" Elesa said to the boy with a slight smile on her face. Her blue eyes looked right into his brown eyes and he was mesmerized by them. With her right hand she rubbed the top of his fluffy brown hair, pushed off the ground with her left hand and began heading towards her destination again.

"Wow Mommy, did you see that?" the little boy asked as he watched Elesa walk away with fascination.

"Yes, yes I did. What a nice lady she is" the mother answered, chuckling slightly. "Now come on we have shopping to do."

Elesa was heading towards the east part of Nimbasa and she had come from the west. She was completely set on one destination, not even moving her head around to glance at her surroundings. It didn't take long for her target to come into view, a black building that was covered in lights but none of them were lit and there was also a thunderbolt logo light that also wasn't lit. The outside seemed a bit beat up, like no one took care of it anymore. It stood out quite a bit from the rest of the town. One of the see-through, glass, double door was cracked open a bit. Behind the smudged and dirty glass Elesa could see two males inside the building already and its indoor lights were turned on. The blonde woman swiftly stuck the blade side of her weapon inside of the open door and then pushed the door open. The building opened into just one room, although it was an extremely large room. Bright lights covered the entire ceiling though not all of them were on right now. The two men who were just casually chatting in the middle of the room turned to look at Elesa as she entered. One of the men was dressed in a finely tailored grey suit complete with tails and a red tie. His leather shoes were black and very shiny and he also donned white, leather gloves that went well with his outfit. His short brown hair was very clean and neatly kept. His white skin was flawless and his hazel eyes were gorgeous. This man politely bowed as Elesa had fully entered the building.

"Welcome Captain" he greeted in a very suave voice.

"Good day Baron" she replied with a very slight bow. The other male then took a step forward and looked Elesa right in the eyes. He had long, sloppy, brown hair and most of his body was covered by a large, tattered trench coat.

"Hello my name is Kegan Sti…" the brunette butted in loudly.

"I don't care about your name" Elesa interrupted coldly. Baron began to back pedal very rapidly as Elesa took a few strides to her left. "We can get to know each other if you pass this test. You have passed all of the other tests by the other guardians, as you know this is your final test. And you must pass." She then spun around on one foot so she was facing him again and her weapon was also facing him, gripped by both of her hands. He had a broadsword in a sheath strapped to his side but he didn't draw it. "Open Gate of the Sky Squirrel, Thunderbolt!" Elesa suddenly shouted. Bright yellow lines appeared around both of her wrists, inside of these lines were an assortment of very small symbols. At the same time a yellow circle of the same color appeared in front of the female, it was also comprised of an assortment of symbols. From inside of the circle the electric pokemon Emolga appeared. It had a brown back, white stomach, large round ears and wings attached to its arms, just like a regular Emolga. Its body then took on a bright yellow glow and a massive bolt of lightning shot straight at Kegan, all of this happened within seconds. The man was quite surprised and tried to dodge at the last second but his left arm still got clipped heavily by the attack.

"Hey what was that! You didn't say start or anything, you just attacked, that's not fair" the brunette angrily shouted as he clenched his left shoulder with his right arm. There was a grimace on his face which was a mixture of pain and anger. Elesa's facial expression didn't react at all to the man's words.

"In a real fight, your opponent will not simply ask if you are ready to start. You must always be ready. Emolga let's charge in, Aerial Ace!" The woman pushed off her back, left foot and began to charge towards the male alongside of her pokemon with the blade of her weapon pointing right towards him. Kegan cringed in frustration; he did not like Elesa's style. Baron just continued to stand on the sidelines and just observed the fight. He was not put off by Elesa's actions, in fact he expected her to act that way.

"If that's how you want to do it then fine. Gate of the Vibration open!" he chanted as a blue circle formed around his next comprised of magical symbols. A blue circle appeared in front of him though it was larger and lower to the ground than the one that Elesa used to summon Emolga. For Kegan his circle summoned a lumpy, odd blue pokemon that loosely resembled a toad, a Palpitoad. "Bubblebeam!" Instantly the blue pokemon exhaled a barrage of bubbles that were aimed at Emolga. Elesa didn't bat an eye or even slow down her charge at all.

"Change" she whispered just seconds before the bubbles came into contact with her pokemon. Though Emolga was no longer there, in its place was the large, silver hunk of metal Magnezone.

"The direct defense technique, purposely having a pokemon absorb the damage of an attack. A lot of trainers hate to do it but it is necessary in being a content fighter. Still a direct hit but Magnezone's defenses are so much tougher than Emolga's so it was a great move by Elesa, as expected" Baron murmured to himself. He then glanced around, noticing that he wasn't talking to anyone he felt quite embarrassed. Kegan was a bit shocked at how fast Elesa changed pokemon and the fact that she ordered a change and not a dodge. But he took in a deep breath and kept his composure, this was a test that he did not want to fail.

"That just makes things easier, use Mud Shot now!" called out Kegan. Elesa slipped by the large Magnezone and it stood in the same place.

"Change!" she called out again as she kept running forward. The bright yellow circles flashed again and Emolga appeared in Magnezone's place and the stream of brown mud went right under Emogla's flying body. Elesa had now completely closed the gap between her and Kegan and she slashed at his stomach with her long weapon, cutting through his coat and skin. As she completed her swing blood from Kegan flicked off the end of the weapon and had coated the tip of the blade. The blonde woman didn't stop there though, she quickly slid her hands across the pole of the weapon back towards the blade. Then she jammed the blunt end of the weapon straight into Kegan's jaw, pushing him back and up into the air a bit. "And now Thunderbolt again!" Elesa quickly jumped back out of the way as Emolga lit up with electricity again and shot a bolt right at Kegan's chest. Since he was still in the air slightly the impact shoved him back even more. He hit the ground with his back and the momentum made him tumble back a few more feet, ending up stopping on his stomach. Elesa then casually walked forward with a disappointed look on her face. When she reached his body she held her halberd with one hand and pointed the blade right at Kegan's neck. He was still conscious, alive and wasn't at risk for dying, right now at least. She did not say anything though, just stared at him with disappointment. He continued to lay there in pain as he waited for her to call the match or say something.

"So it's over huh" the brunette blurted out after a minute of silence. A blue circle appeared around Palpitoad and within a flash the pokemon disappeared. Elesa then glanced back at her pokemon who was just floating with a happy smile on its adorable face. The woman snapped which made a yellow circle appear around Emolga and it disappeared in it.

"It is over now. You have failed the test" she replied, taking a few step away from him. He weakly pulled out an arm from under his body and slammed a fist against the concrete ground.

"What a bullshit test. I completed every other test you guys asked and then I have to defeat Elesa, the captain of all the guardians. That's impossible" the upset brunette complained loudly.

"That would be an impossible test. We wouldn't get any guardians that way, that's why that wasn't the test. Not being able to defeat me is not why you failed, that's not why anyone fails this stage of the test. I will let you know why you failed though. One, you weren't ready at the start and you are far too naïve. Two, your combat style is a mess. In this world you summon your pokemon to lay down powerful energy attacks that drain the opponent's stamina. It is also your job to attack with your weapon and land wounding and killing blows. You need a balance of both type of attacks to be a force in this world. Now I don't expect a new recruit to be extremely powerful but you didn't even pull out your weapon. And thirdly, now this was the main reason you failed, you didn't get back up, you surrendered. I hadn't called the match and you aren't mortally wounded, there was no reason why you couldn't get back up."

"You had a blade at my throat, you expect me to just get back up?" he defended from the ground still.

"I don't care if you have a million blades at your throat. As a guardian it would be a job to protect the princess no matter what, never lie down and give up. But I am the captain, not a dictator, which is why Baron is here. If he thinks my decision wasn't justified then you will meet for a final test with all of the guardians. So Baron what is your decision." The finely dressed man had already been walking towards the ground was now standing right next to Elesa.

"I am sorry to say but I agree with Elesa's reasoning to fail you. But you did pass all the other tests and so we won't let that go in vain. All over Nimbasa there are a few people who were in the same situation as you. They failed they guardian test but we made them into what we call emergency guardians" Baron explained with his arms crossed. Elesa picked up her weapon so the blade wasn't dragging on the ground and then began to walk towards the double doors.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm going to head back to the castle now. I know I can trust you Baron with taking care of the rest. See ya."

[hr]

As Elesa strolled back the way she came anyone who hadn't seen her before was talking about her appearance. Again she didn't seem to pay any attention to the people talking about her and she was speed walking back towards her destination. She had found herself now in the North West part of Nimbasa. Off quite a bit to the west of the last sports stadium was a two story house. Even though Elesa had referred it to the castle it was just a house, which disappoints a lot of people. The house was a painted a soothing grey-blue and the outside was kept in very good shape. Elesa pulled out a small key from behind her left headphone and used the key to unlock the brown door that led into the house.

"Welcome back" immediately greeted a generic looking male as Elesa entered the house. Elesa nodded at the man to acknowledge him as she kept walking forward.

"Thank you. Where is the princess?" Elesa quickly asked back while she scanned around the house. The generic male froze suddenly and his heart began to pulse intensely.

"Uh, you didn't know?" he questioned nervously and quietly. Elesa's eyes widened as she tightened the grip on her weapon.

"Know what!" she exclaimed, clenching her other fist now.

"Uh, the princess went out."


	2. The Silph Plane

A small crossbow bolt flew across the sky straight towards an ice patch on a large, brown tree. The small wooden bolt hit the edge of this ice circle, just barely cracking it. On the tree over there was a similar looking ice patch which a similar looking crossbow bolt heading straight towards it. This time the bolt completely missed its target and these ice targets were about the size of a dinner plate. This action continued for several more trees all in a row. After the assault was over there was a large sigh of disappointment.

"My aim sucks" complained a young girl, who looked roughly 17 years old. Her silky smooth hair was a brownish-red color; it was cut above her eyes in the back and it hung past her shoulders in the front. Her entire body was a constant tan and her sky blue eyes were gorgeous. Currently over her eyes were a pair of worn, brown leather goggles. She wore a white singlet on her thin body which was slightly covered by a thin, baby blue, cotton jacket. Her lower half was covered by a pair of skinny, blue jeans that fit closely around her legs and waste. To top off her outfit were knee-high, black boots that went over the jeans. In her hands was a fine quality, wooden crossbow. It was a regular sized crossbow, requiring both hands to fire. There was a short rope right under from where the arrows were shot out of. The lady grabbed the knot at the end of the rope with her right hand and then slung the weapon over her back. This sling required her to keep her hand on the rope at all times or it would just fall. She wasn't alone though, a few feet to her left was a tall male. The young lady pushed up her goggles to her forehead before turning to talk to the man. "Brycen maybe I should switch to close ranged weapons, that way I don't have to worry about aiming" she joked, chuckling and smiling at the end. The man she called Brycen long ice blue hair that was slicked back. Over his ocean blue eyes was a blue mask that just covered the areas right around his eyes but not the eyes themselves. He wore a long, black robe along with light blue slippers. Besides a pure white tie over his robe and a one handed, double sided axe tucked inside his robe that was all he wore.

"I wouldn't suggest that Madam. The toughness to last for close ranged fighting is hard to acquire. And the hit and run tactics your flying pokemon can pull off work best with you using a ranged weapon" he informed her with a completely straight face and deep, monotone voice. This just caused her to chuckle even more, putting up a hand over her mouth to cover her laugh.

"Oh I was just joking. Come on Brycen, I know I've said this before but crack a smile once in a while" the girl replied as she walked over towards him and playfully pushed on his shoulder.

"You know that I am incapable of smiling Miss Skyla" he again replied in his monotone style. He didn't take any steps to the side when he pushed her, just remained in place.

"Yeah yeah. You've told me this. I will make you smile and laugh, one day my friend. Now, I've had enough training. I can train whenever I want back at Castle. So let's go exploring now." Without even waiting for an answer Skyla began to run off with a hop in her step.

"As you wish Princess. You lead, I'll follow and protect you." The tall male then turned and walked to follow her though not long after she stopped her running and leaned up against a tree with her left hand. She glanced around curiously moving her head from side to side before letting out a large sigh. Around her and Brycen were just a massive amount of trees as far as the eye could see. And they were packed pretty densely so you could move around the trunks but you couldn't really see much past the branches and lush green leaves. The ground itself was dark, moist dirt with a lot of brown roots sticking up and about. The forest was quiet, no running water around or pokemon to make a sound. The only things in there making noises were Skyla and Brycen. This was the lovely Lostlorn Forest.

"This place is quite pretty, it's nice to see pure, untouched nature. It's a refreshing break from Nimbasa. But I think we've seen all that there is too see here in the handful of minutes that we took walking in. Not to forget that I have been here before and enjoyed the scenery. It's just been a while" She paused for a moment just staring off as he caught up to her. He didn't show any emotion period, not even enjoying the beauty around him. Suddenly she jolted upwards and her eyes lit up with a flash of brilliance. "Hey Brycen, can you cover me as I go into the Silph Plane? I was there last time I came here but pokemon migrate from areas so it'd be interesting to see the pokemon that are in this area right now.

"I can do that for you." The robed man stood right next to her now and she nodded before slowly moving down to set on the wet ground. The young lady crossed her booted legs before taking in slow and deep breaths. She then closed her eyes and began to mentally phase out of the plane she was on. Bright grey circles appeared around each of her shoulders and they glow could slightly be seen through her clothing. Suddenly when she opened her eyes again she was no longer alone in the forest with Brycen. There were pokemon, pokemon everywhere. Pansages and Sewaddle cluttered the trees as Pidove's cluttered what you could see of the skies. There were Venipede along the ground as well as a few Slakoth here and there. Brycen was still there but his image was very faded and it seemed distant. As Skyla pushed off the ground to stand to her feet a faded image of her stayed behind. As she moved around the ground and the trees were still very much solid. But so were the pokemon as she accidently tripped over a Venipede.

"Ssssorry." Luckily the creature just glared before scurrying off away from Skyla. The young lady was smiling with her mouth open now as she danced around to visit all of the different pokemon. There were a few different species here than what she remembered. She went up to a Sewaddle climbing vertically up a tree and scratched the top of its head lightly. "I wish I could feed you a leaf, you guy seem like you'd enjoy one. But you guys just don't eat." The Sewaddle was happily enjoying being scratched but Skyla backed off so it could continue its climb. Despite being the only human around and thus sticking out quite a bit the pokemon didn't flock to her at all. They just seemed to treat her as part of the environment. After a while longer of just soaking on the plane and interacting with the pokemon she decided to return to her body. Brycen hadn't moved an inch and still had the same facial expression, not bored, not happy just Brycen. She danced back over to her body and sat down in the same spot again. She closed her eyes and began to breathe deep and slowly again. She then began to phase back into her body and the circles on her shoulders disappeared. She looked up to Brycen and smiled as she began to move around her body slightly. It was a weird feeling leaving her body and took some getting used to every time she returned to it. "Well that was fun!"

"How was it?" He had his head turned slightly to look at her as she rose to her feet and wiped off the dirt from her behind.

"It was amazing and beautiful. There are Slakings there now, I've never seen those before. Pokemon are just so amazing. How they live so peacefully and on a completely different plane as us humans. It's just stunning" she explained, not losing the happy look of amazement from her face. Still the older man showed no expression at all.

"Is it pokemon that are amazing, or is it us humans. We live on our own plane yet we have the ability to visit the other plane, a feat that I'm sure no pokemon has accomplished. And on top of that we have the ability to bridge the gap between the two planes by being able to open up gates and bring pokemon to this side." Skyla's smile widened as she looked into Brycen's eyes like she was proud.

"I think that is the most words you have ever said at once. Looks like you are expanding into a full human being soon. But maybe you're right, maybe it's the humans that are the incredible ones. We do have to give credit to the Silph Company of course. Since they were the ones that actually found out about the alternate plane. Generations lived without even knowing about pokemon. It's a crazy thought. Anyway, we should probably start to head back now. We don't want to get back after Elesa. How much longer until you think she will have returned to Castle?" Skyla began to walk back towards the ice targeted trees with Brycen following in tow.

"Oh I am quite sure she is back by now" he answered honestly. Her hair shot up as her eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"What!" she exclaimed loudly. "Why didn't you say anything? And wait she went to go do the final test for that prospective guardian. Final test, shouldn't that be time consuming?" Nervous sweat dripped down her face as she increased her pace.

"Not for Elesa. For anything involving you she makes her decisions fast, relying heavily on instinct and first impressions."

"Well that's just great. Aren't you scared? I mean she can just yell at me. But she can fire you." Up in the distance amidst all the trees and roots was the figure of a skinny blonde woman.

"No I am not scared. Elesa might have a short temper, but she is not stupid. She is fierce but I can take her mental beatings. I am your guardian, you asked me to come with you and so I am obligated." Skyla felt a bit relieved and heartwarmed by his words but they didn't magically fix everything.

"Brycen!" angrily shouted a female from off in the distance. The blonde woman was running even faster now that she located the duo. Skyla cringed up and immediately stared towards the ground. The happy go-lucky and loose girl was now shy and timid. "How dare you take her out." Elesa was still a few hundred feet away but that didn't stop her from starting the conversation.

"She is a princess not a prisoner Elesa" Brycen replied raising his voice so his words would reach her. That just made her clinch her fists even tighter and she pointed her halberd towards him as she ran. Skyla shook her head side to side and then looked up trying to break her fear.

"Elesa it was my idea. I just wanted a bit of fresh air. And besides, I wouldn't be Skyla if I didn't rebel against your orders once in a while" the redhead joked to try to lighten the mood a bit.

"Brycen it is our job as guardians to protect the princess. Not place her in situations where she is prone. At least we could've had all of the guardians escort her" Elesa said still closing the gap between the groups and panting heavily. Brycen didn't reply though, just looked smugly at the blonde, showing his first emotion in the entire trip.

"But then that makes me feel like a bother. I don't want to be a bother, I want to be a person" Skyla explained with some sadness in her voice. Elesa sighed as she reached the duo and scratched her head with her free hand. That last sentence by Skyla had gotten her temper to calm down a bit.

"Yes I understand that, or at least I try to. I know I don't always excel in relating to you. But I am your guardian, it is my duty to make sure you are always safe and I intend to do that. Now let us return to Castle. We can talk about setting some regulations to let you get out more. Of course whatever rules I set you will break them." Elesa was a bit satisfied yet a bit slightly upset still as she let out a sigh. Skyla just shrugged her shoulders at the comment and giggled.

"Oh you know me well."


End file.
